Creation Station/Meloetta
mon|header1 = Series|color3 = black|insert2 = Pokémon Black and White (2012)|header2 = First Appearance|insert3 = Perish Song|header3 = Final Smash|insert4 = Gaming Greats|header4 = Category|insert5 = G003|header5 = File Number}} Meloetta is known as the Melody Pokémon and is famous for her singing in the Pok mon. She also appears as a playable character in Creation Station. She has two formes. In her standard aria forme, she's relatively slow and mainly uses magical attacks, while in her pirouette forme, she's faster and goes for more physical attacks. Attributes Meloetta is scaled up to be tall, and is lightweight. She can jump high. When in her aria form, she goes for magical attacks that have more range but typically do less knockback. She is also slower in this form. In her pirouette form, she uses physical attacks and improved speed to punish opponents and hit them with harder knockback. Special attacks do not change between forms. Special Moveset *Neutral Special - Hyper Voice: Meloetta leans forward and emits a powerful vocal blast. The attack has a short charge time, like a falcon punch, before a powerful, arcing wave launches forward like a shockwave. **Sleepy Voice: Has a longer charge time to emit a longer range blast that puts foes to sleep. **Motor Mouth: Release individual, less powerful shockwaves, fire outwards instantaneously. There can only be one shockwave on screen at a time. *Side Special - Psybeam: A single magenta beam fires forward a short distance. This beam stays in place for as long as Meloetta concentrates (AKA, how long the player holds the button). While holding the button, players can press up and down to adjust where the beam is. **Snipe Shot: Fire forth a smaller beam that does more damage the psybeam. It travels for an infinite distance, and you can't adjust the angle of the beam. **Confusion: Instead of a beam, a small bubble appears in front of Meloetta. Whoever's touched by the bubble is spun around in the air before being set back on the ground. *Up Special - Acrobatics: Meloetta gracefully flips through the air in an upwards arc. Anyone touching her while she's flipping takes damage; **Great Feat: Meloetta flips farther forwards and upwards, though she doesn't damage anyone that touches her. **Hammering Feat: Meloetta sacrifices the range of her acrobatics in exchange for a harder hitting, spiking axe kick. *Down Special - Relic Song: Meloetta sings, hearts appearing in front of and behind her. Anyone touched by these hearts take moderate damage. When she completes the attack, she changes form. **Tiring Song: Meloetta sings a longer song. The hearts take longer to appear, but anyone touched by them falls asleep. **Sweeping Song: The song is faster, and the hearts sacrifice horizontal range, but twirl around Meloetta like a tornado. Hyper Moveset *Neutral Hyper - Devastating Voice: Meloetta tries to grab an opponent. If the grab is successful, Meloetta unleashes a vocal shockwave at close range. This has results in little knockback, back racks up the damage. **Singing Voice: Sacrifice range on the grab in exchange for being able to sing to opponents. When Meloetta lets go, they slump down, asleep. **Wake-up Voice: Meloetta has longer range with her grab. If she grabs an opponent, she'll instantly smack them away with a Wake-up Slap. *Side Hyper - Close Combat: Meloetta instantaneously dashes forward. Any opponent in her dash path gets carried to the end of the path. At the end of the path, Meloetta unleashes a flurry of kicks before knocking them away with one final kick. **Burning Combat: Meloetta travels a farther distance, though instead of carrying opponents to the end of her path for a combo, she slides by them and burns them with a sizzling fist. **Turning Combat: Meloetta is surrounded in a green aura and dashes forward the same distance, if there's nobody in her way. If she collides with an opponent, she kicks off of them, back flipping a short distance. *Up Hyper - Gravity: Meloetta shines green and dashes in a direction the player specifies. Deals no damage. **Flaming Gravity: Meloetta sacrifices the amount of time there is to choose a direction in exchange for being able to rocket forward in a specified direction. Deals flaming damage to whoever she passes through. **Singing Gravity: Meloetta dashes forward the same distance, though after dashing, she sings, creating a ring of electrical musical notes around her, before descending. *Down Hyper - Teeter Dance: Meloetta dances in place. After a kick bit of dancing, stars appear in front of and behind her. Anyone who touches these stars start seeing stars above their heads. **Flaming Dance: Fire envelopes Meloetta's feet as she dances. She now hits opponents with her flaming feet as they dance. The fire extinguishes after dancing. No stars appear during this dance. **Aerial Dance: Meloetta starts dancing in place fast enough to start carrying her off the ground. Players can control where she flies. Anyone struck by her dance kicks take a small bit of damage. Other *Final Smash - Perish Song: Meloetta sings a chilling song, marked by a large bubble that forms around her. A timer for 5 seconds appears above her head. Anyone that's in the bubble by the time the timer hits zero is hit with knockback practically guaranteed to knock opponents off of the screen. Category:Creation Station Category:Playable Characters